April Fool's Day
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: One shot of April Fool's Day at the Xavier Institute.


**Happy April Fool's Day 2012 ! I just felt like seeing what could happen at the Xavier Institute on April Fool's Day if they were to show it. This takes place before season 3.**

**This story is going to get a little crazy. It's going to be following around four different teenagers, so you'll have to imagine that this is all happening at the same time. Okay? Awesome!**

Bobby Drake knew he wasn't alone, but this day was his favorite out of the year. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand: 4:45 a.m. _Perfect._

Bobby looked over at where Samuel Guthrie, his roommate, was sleeping and threw a pillow at him, "Hey! Sammy! Wake up!"

Sam bolted up in bed, looked around, and smiled. In a whisper the same volume as the popsicle, he asked, "Is it time?"

He smiled, "Oh yeah. It's time."

Sam got up and dressed as quietly as possible, which after all of the stealth training he had, was pretty quiet. With Logan out again and everyone else in a deep sleep due to the intense training they had had the day before and the sleeping syrup Bobby had told Jubilee to slip into the meal last night, getting around the mansion would be a snap.

Bobby had gotten undressed yesterday only to get dressed in regular clothes again and get a head start on their plan.

When they got to the foyer, Ray and Jubilee were already waiting for them, "What's up?"

Bobby rubbed his hands together, "Well, we're going to have to do this carefully and quietly, which is why Jamie isn't here. Quiet that boy is not. I've made a list for each of you along with a backpack of the supplies you're going to need to do your jobs. Do your tasks before 6:00 if possible, later if you must but DO. NOT. GET. CAUGHT. Ready?"

All three nodded.

"Good," he said, satisfied, as he handed out the packets. "Now hurry!"

* * *

><p>Bobby tip toed into the kitchen with Jubilee on his heels. Bobby walked over to the phone and started to dial as Jubilee followed her list. The phone rang twice before she picked up, "Hello?"<p>

"Hello, Martha?" Bobby said in his best 'Charles Xavier' voice. "Yes, this is Charles Xavier. We do not need you to come in today. We are going to have some of the students cook breakfast. Thank you. Goodbye."

Bobby hung up before Martha could get a word in and set off to follow his task list.

_1.) Call Martha and tell her she isn't needed today. Check!_

_2.) Put hair removal cream in Scott's shampoo._

Bobby walked up the stairs and down to the boy's bathroom as quiet as he possibly could. When he got there, he saw "Scott's shower" and his shampoo bottle. Bobby opened his backpack and dug around for the bottle of hair removal cream.

He struggled hard to keep his laughter inside as he imagined the face of his team leader while he was pouring the cream into the other bottle. When he finished he looked at his list again.

_3.) While you're in the boy's bathroom, work on the ketchup prank._

Bobby couldn't help a small chuckle as he removed two ketchup packets, like the ones you would get at a fast food restaurant, and laid one on top of the other. Then he rolled the bottoms up like a tube of toothpaste only so he could poke a hole with a pin in each one near the exposed end seam on the outer sides. Bobby then placed the pack of disaster under the foot of the toilet seat. Someone was going to get a surprise.

_4.) Take the itching powder out of the pack and put some one both the boy's and the girl's toilet paper._

Bobby was definitely glad they were making their getaway for spring break before anyone else got up. They would be dead forever.

_5.) Glue the make-up in the girl's bathroom to the counter._

The ever popular make-up assault. He took out his tube of gorilla glue and glued the different containers of make-up to the beautifully tiled counter. And last on his list:

_6.) Put some of Tabitha's new blue hair dye in Ororo's shampoo._

As he did as much, he knew he would never be able to come back to the state of New York as long as he lived.

After Bobby had finished all of his chores for this morning, he walked down to the garage and waited in the passenger's seat of their getaway van.

* * *

><p>Sam was trying as hard as he possibly could not to laugh out loud, though his mental voice was only able to do that. He opened his packet and read:<p>

_1.) I've provided you with the toothbrushes of everyone in the Institute as well as pictures of where they were when I stole them so they can go back in that position. Take the toothbrushes and wet them. Lay them each on a mega warheads candy I've also provided you with for two minutes. That'll be a nice shock when they wake up._

Sam did as he was told and the whole thing took about ten minutes. The toothbrushes refused to stay on the candy.

_2.) As you put the toothbrushes back, I've also put Jean and Rogue's toothpaste in your pack. I emptied them and filled them with Orajel earlier. Put them back as well._

Sam did as he was told and saw Bobby making his way out of the bathrooms and should have been going down to the garage. He placed everyone's stuff back where it should be, which was a grueling task in and of itself. When he had finished with that, he put a notepad and pen on the counter of the boy's bathroom, ready for an unsuspecting victim to pull the cap off and get bled on. His own creation.

_3.) Get in the car and get ready to drive us to our freedom._

He complied

* * *

><p>In the years, okay, maybe not years, but long amount of time Ray had known Bobby Drake, he never imagined him as a mastermind. It was clear watching these pranks being made that was exactly what he was.<p>

_Since you're the best of us with stealth, I thought you'd enjoy this one._

_1.) Take the pre-cut strips of pop-up Scotch tape, and place one strip on the red laser part of everyone's personal computer_ _mouse_.

Ray was scared to death everytime he entered someone else's room that they would wake up and the whole plan would be blown away, but they never did. He was safe...for now. He wished he could be around to see the whole thing unfold, but he knew if he did, he wouldn't survive.

_2.) Go into Kurt and Amara's rooms and place honey on Kurt's face and Amara's hair. Should be a fun sticky situation, huh?_

Ifhe hadn't been scared before, which he had been, he was definitely scared now. He had to pour things on sleeping people's faces? Was Bobby trying to kill him?

It turns out not, as neither was even close to waking up. He silently apologized to Bobby for ever doubting him.

_3.) Be very careful with this one. Take the bottle labeled 'pepper juice' out of the pack. Smear some one your hands and run them all over doorknobs, railings, and whatever else people might touch. When you get finished having fun, come on down to the car and wait to leave._

Ray had EXTREME fun running silently along the long corridors of the Xavier Institute and rubbing the juice all over everything. If they rubbed their eyes, they would be in massive amounts of pain. If they went to the bathroom and _then_ touched. Well...thank God they're leaving today.

* * *

><p><em>Jubilee,<em>

_The sausage has been sizzling in the pan for a while now. I want you to watch the food and make sure it doesn't burn. Don't prepare a 'Bobby Drake, you're so sexist' speech like I know you want to. I trust you with the food more than I do Ray and Sam._

_1.) Take a crystal bowl from the cupboard and fill it with the peanuts provided in your pack. Then put the bowl on a table in the sitting room. _

_If you're wondering why this is a prank, I have a video of Ray sucking off all of the chocolate from chocolate covered peanuts and putting them in a crystal bowl that will play at 1:00 p.m. today. No, they're not the same peanuts. I'm not trying to kill anyone._

Jubilee giggled silently and did as she was told, trying to think of who was going to be eating them when it all went down. Probably Kurt. He eats everything.

_2.) Are you watching the sausage? You better be. Oh! Don't eat any of it! I put some of that pickle juice in a jar in the back of the fridge on them. Yuck!_

_Anyway, my real task for you is to take the plate of Oreo's and Golden Oreo's that I have already taken all of the filling from and replace it with the toothpaste I've provided you. This may take a while. You can probably take the sausage off of the stove now and let them cool._

_3.) Do you know what ghost chilies are? I have a couple of packages in your pack, but DO NOT EAT THEM! They are the world's hottest pepper. Place them in a dish on the dining room table and get ready to imagine their faces when they eat them._

She did as she was told and did everything in the span of fifteen minutes.

_4.) Transfer all of the food to the dining room table and get your little butt to the car._

_S_he complied in a heartbeat, adding regular pancakes as a bit of sympathy from her heart touched out. She didn't really mean them any harm.

* * *

><p>"Where is Jubes? She was supposed to have been here three minutes ago," Bobby said, gazing anxiously out the window.<p>

"You even timed how long it was going to take to do this. Man, you are my hero!" Ray said, slapping high fives with Sam.

The glare Bobby shot him was enough to get him to shut up until- "Hey! Isn't that Jubes now?"

Bobby looked again and smiled as he saw her running to the car trying to to laugh, "Pretty good, huh?"

"Hysterical. Can we please go before we get caught? I don't want to die," Jubilee said as Sam started up the car and took off into the early morning air.

The four friends laughed the rest of the way to Miami.

* * *

><p>[later that day]<p>

"I swear on the earth, moon, and stars if I ever see Bobby Drake's face again, I will blast it into the next GALAXY!" Scott screamed as he rubbed his bald head for the millionth time that morning.

Everyone was in the same predicament. Wanting to kill Ray, Sam, Jubilee, and especially Bobby for what had happened to them, but wanting to laugh hysterically at what was happening to other people.

One thing was certain. The four pranksters would never escape the Danger Room if they ever came back.

**What did you think of my first one shot and my first humor fic? Please review.**

**Oh! And this was Sam's pen thing that I was going to make into something Bobby told him, but decided not to. Too much explaining.**

**Next, I want you to go and get a pen from an unsuspecting victim. You're going to need to be able to put the pen back, so make sure they're not a light sleeper. Take a rubberband out of your pack with the bottle of fake blood and super glue. Make sure it is one of those crappy, dollar store straight back pens. Take the pen apart.**

**Dispose of the ink. You don't need it. The caps usually have holes in the front. So cut the rubberband in half with the jackknife I've provided you with and put one end through a hole, and the other through the other side. Tie them and cut off one of the ends. Run the remaining piece through the tip of the pen. Attach the tip on the body of the pen, but make sure the rubber band is sticking out. Cut off the rest that is sticking out.**

**Color in the top of the cap with the rubberband with a black marker and then super glue the rest of the holes with super glue. Fill the cap with fake blood. Leave it for your unsuspecting victim**


End file.
